A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of face painting, more specifically, a pre-designed face painting system that simply stick onto the surface of the face without the requirement of an artist' hand to manually draw said design on the face.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with face painting. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a pre-designed face painting system that comprises the steps of removing a transparent film, aligning and pressing the pre-designed face painting onto the face, and removal of the protective mask. The pre-designed face painting simply adheres to the face in order to resemble face painting without the hassle of manually applying said design onto the face.
The Ewan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,560) discloses a temporary tattoo in which the paper stock and design being overlaid by an adhesive and release coating for application to the skin of the user. However, the temporary tattoo relies upon layers of backing material in addition to other layers as opposed to a face painting that simply adheres to the surface of the skin upon application of pressure from a protective mask and of which arrives pre-packaged and sandwiched between a transparent film and said mask.
The Carls Patent Application Publication (U.S. Publication No. 2003/0187518) discloses a self-adhesive prosthetic make-up. However, the self-adhesive prosthetic does not involve a decal or logo as a pre-designed image that adheres to the surface of the skin.
The Mohammed Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,269) discloses a temporary tattoo that can be formed on a person's skin, using a stencil mechanism that has flexibility and adhesive attachment to the skin surface. However, the flexible stencil sheet is sandwiched between a backing sheet and protective carrier sheet and is not simply a pre-designed face painting that adheres to the surface of the skin and arrives pre-packaged between a removable transparent film and mask backing that is also removed upon application of the face painting to the face.
The Cinelli et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,482) discloses an adhesive for secure topical attachment to the skin. However, the disclosure is directed to only an adhesive and not a pre-designed face painting system that is applied to the face and of which arrives pre-packaged between a transparent film and mask that is used to apply the design to the face.
The Biggs et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,065) discloses a skin adhesive decal. However, the sticker relies upon a paper backing and an ink-accepting paper as opposed to a pre-designed face painting system that adheres to the surface of the skin and arrives pre-packaged between a transparent film and mask.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a pre-designed face painting system that comprises the steps of removing a transparent film, aligning and pressing the pre-designed face painting onto the face, and removal of the protective mask. In this regard, the pre-designed face-painting system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.